


坏种

by howtocutateddybear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear
Summary: 两个坏蛋没心肝
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung
Kudos: 1





	坏种

切开人的皮肉比想象中困难，或者这把修眉刀太钝，我预设一场激烈的处女杀戮，血喷射到我们两个人脸上，我伸出舌头舔一口，在陌生女孩的血液的润滑里完成我和东赫哥的初吻，而事实是我满掌热汗，半个刀头戳进我在她脖子上锯出的短短一截创口，我太脆弱了，血的细流和我划出的浅印纵横交错，把她细白的皮肤上割出一方小小的棋盘，修眉刀是从她手里抢来的，刀刃密布毛发和油脂碎屑，此刻落叶归根，回填她的肌理，我手足无措，企图用我在电影里学到的杀人知识找到她的大动脉，但我目之所及，除了那一点薄红，仿佛她的身体里有一个小小的微波炉，在不断迸出炸坏的鸡蛋黄，东赫哥把自己的书包倒空，套在她头上，牵着我的手跑开，路灯明亮，他回头对我笑，仿佛头顶圣光，我英雄救美，豪情万丈，跟随他在马路上狂奔。

我们坐在烤牛肠店靠玻璃的座位，外面张贴的外卖电话的阴影投在他脸上，他男生女相，面部骨量极轻，在LED灯光和数字的掩映下仿佛只有半张脸露出水面，我咬着塑料吸管看他，东赫哥的酱料碟里有一根头发，他正全神贯注挑去它，他就着那根头发上的酱把它平整地贴到外墙玻璃上，在旁边哈了一口气，画一个小小的爱心，接着写下去，我很会看眼色地接过话，“志晟，”我说，“我叫志晟，”他围着爱心写下了“谢谢志晟”，然后告诉我，那个女的是他的同班同学，拿着修眉刀跟着他，是因为他弄了她，东赫哥用了一个很委婉的词，“呀，”我隔着烤盘上涌起来的热浪瞪他，他托起腮，听故事要付钱哦我们志晟，我听来听去，总之是东赫哥不堪其告白的骚扰，掀了她的裙子要搞她，结果她临阵退缩，还糊了东赫哥一手的经血，我一口汽水喷到桌子上，说，不是吧，那种丑女你也搞啊！

我就这样，把血一点点，抹到她的胸前，东赫哥的手伸过来，五指从我刘海下方插进发根，好像在模拟他掏进胸罩的动作，我感觉到自己下面热热的，我咽了口口水，说，哥哥，你也太……，东赫哥说，没办法啊，我懒得手淫，这方面我是行家，我把羽绒服帽子拽到侧脸，里面是我的另一部手机，我把相册打开放到他面前，说，挑吧，我终日在街上游荡，这里的女人一年四季都爱穿裙子，我在人行天桥上，地铁里，大学阶梯教室里日复一日磨炼我的技巧，有人爱看女人的内裤，内裤里斜刺出来的阴毛，或者内裤包裹在丝袜里面的样子，我积攒我的照片，期待完成一部杰作，在某一天被人发掘，让我足以流芳百世，现在这个人出现了，我跪趴在桌子上，装作观察他的表情，实际上在看他的裤裆，没过多久，他把照片划到底，我连忙说，等一下，还有，我跪坐起来，扯下我的运动裤。

松紧带的裤腰卡在我屁股正下方，把我的屁股肉勒得生疼，我接着脱了四角内裤，把我的性器官暴露在他面前，虽然在别人吃饭的时候给人看鸟十分不道德，但一股油然而生的责任感驱使着我，要为他在今晚破处，让他免遭更多丑女的蛊惑，我的阴茎绵软地搭在胯下，和我的两颗睾丸一起，不仔细看的话几乎就是三颗差不多大的蛋挂在那里，我感觉到我更湿了，也许有一泡淫水开始从我的逼里往内裤上滴，东赫哥把刚刚从嘴里抽出的筷子尖插进来，我被烫得一抖，又恶心得不轻，我说，用手好不好，我骑在他的手掌上，很有节制地高潮了一次，水也是含蓄地喷出来，我保持这个状态，和他走到外面，我靠在人行道的景观树上，把内裤又往上提了一点，我的大腿根，外阴和内裤构成一个密不透风的狭小空间，留出一个空隙让他刚好放进阴茎，我夹了一下腿，把他更紧密地兜住，他好像也不是很大，我窃喜，这种轻微的同病相怜掩盖了之前尾随他而生的那种难以克制的崇拜和好奇，我开始用自己的逼，严格来说是阴唇，操他的阴茎，东赫哥与其说是懒得手淫，不如说我能想象他以后只会找擅长骑乘的女朋友，我操人的经验匮乏，腰力也弱，好不容易把他蹭硬了，才挂在他肩膀上，一前一后地动屁股，他剥开我的那两片肉，我的阴蒂硬着，从包皮里顶出来一下一下磨他的阴茎，他比我矮不少，最后我几乎是骑在那根鸡巴上乱蹭，一边被他用舌头钻着耳朵一边喷了他一裤子，东赫哥的手从我衣摆下面探进来揪我的乳头，把我的胸部挤成两个小小的肉团，他一边操我湿得不像话的阴蒂一边像喝醉了一样埋在我脖子里说，志晟以后拍自己的内裤照给我看好不好，我们在学校图书馆里，我拿手机拍你的裙底，老师说，志晟同学，被欺负了不要怕我，这个时候志晟说，对不起老师，我是变态，我是自愿给东赫哥拍的，好不好，我被他的混账话说得浑身发软，他身上有一股丰腴的肉的香气，我揪住他的衣服后背，感觉到自己的阴蒂被轻轻地吮吸，东赫哥挺了挺胯说，怎么办，志晟操进我的龟头了，我眼睛一下就湿了，明明在被人下流地对待，但是忍不住照着东赫哥的指令，用掌根顺着睾丸底部把整个阴茎托起来，让他欣赏我操他的样子，烤牛肠店的灯光隔着电话号码的形状，从相反的角度映在他脸上，这一次高潮的时候我坚持要看着他的脸，对着他直哼哼，找回了一点感觉。  
两个人的裤子都不能要了，我们裸着下半身在冬天的大马路上抱成一团，精液和淫水冷了之后干涸成斑，扯得我腿根又凉又痛，我打了个喷嚏，被东赫哥用我的那部手机拍了下来，他咯咯直笑，突然又硬起来，顶在我的下面，我说，不搞了，小心尿在你身上，他问我，你刚刚吃饱了吗，我说挺饱的，他说，算了，饱了也行，然后我给他口交的时候就真的被他捅吐了，他把手插进我的发根，笑得更大声了，我鼻腔和喉咙都火辣辣的痛，我看着他鸡巴上的呕吐物，简直要被恶心到晕过去，他开心得不行，笑声甜美清亮，和我跪在一起，学我趴在花坛边干呕的样子，我害怕他一把把我按下去，干脆坐起来，和他吻在一起，他说，你好臭，我揪着他的头发，把他压在身下，更用力地吻住他。


End file.
